Final Fantasy: Chaos Returns
by anayu123
Summary: Just when Squall leonhart, and the hero's of FF VII think they have a break Chaos breaks loose from Vincents grip and goes totally berserk. Chaos can't control himself and neither can Vincent and while that's a problem, Sephiroth returns oh boy
1. Chapter I: Redemption At Last

Final Fantasy: Chaos Returns

Chapter One: Redeem Yourself

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FFVII. I only own Roxie.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth squirmed, all he could see was darkness. He could hear her, she was whispering, talking to him, telling him he was weak, that he failed. Sephiroth shook his head. "Shut up! Shut up!" Abruptly everything was bright, he couldn't hear her. Couldn't hear Mother.<p>

He could hear people talking.

"Aerith, do you agree we should send Sephiroth back down to the Planet, send him back in time to relive his life?" A girl with a young, feminine, yet more mature voice asked.

"Well, he didn't mean to be under the influence of JENOVA." Another soft, polite girls voice replied.

"Roxie, you're not looking at the things that could happen. He could actually destroy the Planet this time." Another that spoke with a god-like tone said.

"Minerva, I am looking at the possibilities that the repercussions could very well be dangerous, but what about Vincent and Lucrecia, what about them, do they get a say in this?"

"Vincent and Lucrecia do not belong in this conversation."

"The hell they don't!" There were indistinct whispers. "They're his mother and father!"

"Roxie you're taking this too f-"

Another voice cut her off. "I decided! We're giving him a second chance!" The polite girl shouted rather excitedly.

"Fine, Roxie you have to tell him about this."

"I was planning to anyway." The girl, Roxie walked over to Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth, Aerith, Minerva, and I have decided to give you a second chance at life."

"I don't need a second chance at life."

"Are you sure?" She ask doubtiously.

"No." Sephiroth mumbled, sounding not at all sure.

"That's what I thought." Roxie paused to think her words over before speaking again.

"JENOVA gave you only two choices, darkness or light. You had to choose one over the other. But that is not possible, if you chose light, you wouldn't be complete, if you chose Darkness you wouldn't be complete. If you believe in dieing as a hero, you have to believe in dieing as a villain. You are not whole without the other. We are sending you back in time Sephiroth, to redo your choices and actions. Hojo will never be your father, and Jenova will never be an influence, you will find out who your true parents are along the way, now whether or not you choose to believe that is your decision. But there will be a new adventure and you will find out what that is when the time is right."

Taking a breath before continuing, she looked him directly in the eye. "Choose your decisions and actions wisely and carefully, examine all your options thoroughly and decide which one you think is best. I wish you good luck. Minerva, Aerith take over explaining."

"You have caused much pain, Sephiroth, but you get a second chance." Aerith began.

"But, you only get one chance." Minerva finished for her. "And don't rush through your life Sephiroth, stop and smell the flowers." Aerith said giving Sephiroth a lily, much like the ones that used to grow in her church.

Sephiroth nodded then faded away, in a cloud of green wisps of pure Lifestream.

"Roxie, I hope this was a good decision."Minerva said.

"Oh, don't worry it was." Roxie said self assuredly, putting an arm around her shoulder.

Thank you to my new and awesome beta reader, Forget About The Future, who helped edit this chapter. review please and thank Forget About The Future for the awesome edit of the chapter one!


	2. Chapter II:The Very First Minute of Life

Chapter Two: The Very First Minute of Life

* * *

><p>Sephiroth arrived at Sector 7 where he ran into a girl who looked much like Roxie, dressed strangely nicely for one who live on the slums, Sephiroth soon found out it was Roxie's incarnation on Gaia, Roxanne.<p>

"So you're saying when I enter the room, I will no longer exist as myself, and I will restart my life?" Sephiroth asked Roxanne.

She nodded, "Yes, but we must go see someone first who holds a very substantial grudge against you."

Sephiroth nodded and muttered vaguely, "Cloud."

Roxanne looked up at Sephiroth, her opal colored eyes staring lightly at him and asked, "Hmm?"

Sephiroth looked into her eyes, "It's Cloud isn't it?"

Roxanne suddenly frowned and looked at her feet. "Unfortunately yes, he will never forget the day that Nibelheim burned down. Cloud has a very deep grudge at you because of that."

"Roxanne, how old are you?"

It would look strange for a child to know all the details of my history.

"Fourteen, though I can't see how its related..."

"Vincent!" Roxanne yelled abruptly, jumping up and running into the bar and jumping into his personal bubble. "Somebody needs to see you!"

Vincent jumped out of his light sleep and pulled out Death Penalty, aiming before he was even fully conscious. He had been a Turk, they had needed to always be alert.

Yuffie giggled at the sight as Vincent aimed for Roxanne, who was holding her hands up defensively.

Yuffie smiled and waved to Roxanne, whose mind had just been taken over by Roxie. "Hey Rox!" Yuffie yelled as she dumped hot water on Vincent's body and jumped on him.

"Off." Vincent said flatly, narrowing his,eyes at Yuffie as she jumped on him and jumped off.

"You know I've always wanted to do that!" The little Wutain ninja's voice way high and grating.

"Hey Yuffie can I speak with Vincent private-"

Cloud ran into the bar with First Tsurugi in hand, cutting off what Roxanne was about to say. "Vincent we have a big problem!"

Roxanne looked up in worry no longer in Roxie's form and jumped up, pulling a chakram off her back. Roxanne ran out the door and grabbed Sephiroth's hand and started running.

"What are you doing?" Sephiroth asked, trying to get out of Roxanne's grip. Roxanne let go of Sephiroth's hand and looked behind her before pulling Sephiroth into an ally to break from the long run.

"Sephiroth we are taking the long way to the Lab."

CLIFF HANGER! Sorry for taking so long to update I was taken by surprise, out of the sudden idea for chapter two! PLEASE REVIEW and for those who did review your comments are appreciated.


	3. Chapter III: Asking Questions

Chapter three: Asking questions

Sephiroth never asked questions, period. But here he was, asking questions. "Why do I have to go to lab?" Roxanne paused once she reached another alley, she sighed. "Sephiroth, as much as I would like to explain, I can't." Roxanne felt guilty for not being able to say why. Sephiroth looked up and closed his eyes and felt raindrops on his skin, suddenly reminded of an old friend.

_"Infinite in mystery is the Gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest."_

_"You and that book Genesis." "I know, I know."_

Remembering him, Sephiroth's eyes shot open and he looked back towards Roxanne. " Did you happen to see Genesis up there?" " Yes of course we did! Such a handsome young- OW! What was that for!" Sephiroth raised his eyebrows as he watched Roxie, (who had taken over Roxanne) argue with Minerva and rubbing her left shoulder. "Sorry about that. Yes we saw Genesis, still had that book with him, what was it again..." Sephiroth smirked. "Loveless?" "Yes that was it!" Roxie soon transferred back into the lifestream leaving Roxanne with a wild headache. "I hate it when she does that." Roxanne mumbled. Sephiroth looked down and failed to hide a amused smirk.

SORRY FOR THE HIATUS! Genesis does play a very small role in the story but you see and or hear him mentioned multiple times I think. I don't know. Vincent and Cloud in the next chapter I promise, REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter IV: The Route to a New Beginning

Chapter IV: The route to a new beginning.

*Tires skidding* _Now where'd they go?_ Cloud asked himself. Vincent; as if knowing what Cloud had thought, started walking towards the alley where Roxanne and Sephiroth were running through. Vincent stopped walking and turned to look at Cloud, " Cloud?" As if on cue, Cloud revved his Bike and sped through the alley towards Roxanne and Sephiroth.

* * *

><p>"Sephiroth, they're coming!" Roxanne no longer contained her axiety of the chase and started to run, pulling a shotgun out of a hidden sling on her thigh, she started shooting indirectly at Cloud, she didn't plan on hitting him, just distracting him. "Sephiroth, once you get to the end of this alley, there should be a old looking house. Go in it and wait." Sephiroth nodded and was out of sight.<p>

" What do you want Cloud?!" Roxanne knew that was a stupid question, she already knew the answer, did Cloud know she knew? No.

"I want to know why he's still here! He should be dead! Long Gone! His remnants are gone! Jenova's gone too! So why is he still here?!" Roxanne had stopped shooting her gun and looked at Vincent. "He has unfinished business." Cloud began to speak, but Vincent closed his eyes and spoke; " He made mistakes Cloud, he needs to fix them." With that Vincent nodded at Roxanne and she began jogging towards the black mansion where Sephiroth and Hojo's hidden labratory resided.

Vincent turned around and began to walk back to 7th Heaven. "You're just going to let them get away?" Vincent never answered, instead he vanished. Cloud sighed and got back on his bike, "They're up to something I know it?"

* * *

><p>Roxanne made her way to the house and jammed a black winged key in the door unlocking it, she pushed it open and was met by cold green eyes. " Why am I here, They sent me back here to fix my mistakes and yet, nobody allows it to happen. I stepped on foot in this world and they were already after me." Roxanne sighed and sat down on an old leather couch. "Look I don't know the whole story, I only know you have unfinished business and mistakes to fix and apoligizing to do. I can't help you with all that. Only bits and pieces. Oh and Roxie wanted to make sure Zack was able to say hi, so yeah." Roxanne got up and made her way to some stairs that probably led to some dark moldy basement.<p>

* * *

><p>Vincent had long since left 7th Heaven by the time Cloud arrived. His PDA rang. "Hello?" Roxie's loud voice came through the phone. " Vincent this is God- Ow! Sorry anyway, If you've had your run in with Roxanne and Sephiroth then all things went as planned." Roxie paused and waited for a "Hmph." before continuing, " You should meet Roxanne at her place tonight, Sephiroth will be there so don't bring anybody except yourself, just make sure you get there I can't explain anymore then that! Bye!" Vincent looked at his phone for a few seconds before Chaos managed to burst itself through its mental wall. <em>Weird goddess eh Vincent? Oh wait til CLoud finds out what your up to. I can't wait til I get out!<em> Vincent tensed up and made a mental _"You'll never get out."_ before managing to push Chaos back to the back of his mind. He didn't need to worry about that demon getting out now, his mind was on Sephiroth and what Roxie said "_Don't bring anybody, Sephiroth will be there." _

AND CLIFFHANGER! Like it sorry for the chapter being so short I hope you don't mind so how was it please give a thank you to my awesome beta: live. die. be for the past editing of these chapters! so thanks to my beta and wonderful fans!


End file.
